


nobody else will ever do

by Florence930



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Kai POV, No Plot/Plotless, and camp, au/human, horrifically inaccurate court proceedings, kai and jo are best buds, this fic is just me vomiting out some fangirl feels, this is dumb and im okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence930/pseuds/Florence930
Summary: "Kai, you can't possibly hit on your clients gold digging ex-wife. It is wrong, very wrong but you're going to do it anyway so what's the point in even asking my opinion? Douche."
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josette "Jo" Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	nobody else will ever do

**Author's Note:**

> omg, this fic got away from me, it was only suppose to be 1000 words  
> but anyhoo some silly, self-indulgent, au, fluff - so, my usual.  
> -i should say this was inspired by the film 'intolerable cruelty' although it's nothing like the film. i haven't seen the film since i was 12 so I don't remember much of the details or at all but i remember liking it and i liked the premise so *gestures vaguely* this happened, idk.  
> -i know i have stuff to update and i'll get right on that, i just needed to get this out of my system.  
> -sorry if there's any mistakes, it's just me so there definitely will be. 
> 
> *the title is from the song 'hold it together' by the marias.

* * *

“Gotta admit, I’m impressed.”

Kai nodded in reluctant agreement as he blew out an annoyed exhale, dropping his pen on the desk. _Stick a fork in it_ , as the saying went, they were fucking done.

Ms. Bonnie Bennett, previously Mrs. Bonnie Moyes, was on the stand. She was dressed in a pricey, black dress, looking like an old Hollywood starlet, elegantly dabbing at her crocodile tears.

The performance was masterful, Kai found himself spellbound at the display, the absolute audacity of this woman.

He was kinda in love.

Ten minutes ago, Bonnie’s lawyer wheeled in an ancient television set, looking smarmy and smug as fuck knowing full well he was about to drop a bomb on their case. Those first five minutes involved the judge watching their client dressed up as a teddy bear hopping around in a seedy hotel, chasing two giggling prostitutes (dressed up in flimsy lamb costumes), motor boating them in turns.

Over the sounds of their client’s growling, a few demure sniffles could be overheard.

Kai hesitantly moved his gaze away from the embarrassment on the screen to a very appealing sight, although immensely frustrating. The beautiful women looked unbearably wounded, all for show of course, her green eyes glistening, her chin quivering as if she was about to burst into tears any second.

Judge Campbell was eating her display up, looks of pity being thrown at her. Always a bleeding heart for beautiful women.

“She did this!” Their client, Edward Moyes, a horrible man with little substance but a lot of old money, stood up as the video played, “she staged this,” bloated face pink, pointing at an aghast Bonnie, triggering more tears. Kai rolled his eyes. Moyes slammed both palms on the desk. “Of course, she paid those women to seduce and videotape me. I’m innocent!” A dramatic, wailing declaration at the last part.

A ripple of tittering laughter echoed the courthouse then. “Tell your client to sit down,” Judge Campbell uttered nonchalantly, tapping his gabble down.

“Sit down,” Kai’s first in chair quietly urged, tugging the sleeve of Moyes. He sat down a moment later, a perfect combination of stubborn and sheepish.

The laughter stopped, as did the video and Kai had restrained pulling his hair out.

It’s been an absolute circus for months.

He said, she said, circumstantial bullshit. Scorned lovers popping out of the woodwork on both sides trying to prove one another’s infidelity which went nowhere every time. They were winning, they were in the homestretch, Bonnie would have to settle with what was agreed upon, thirty thousand dollars in the first year, double after that.

They were married for three years.

A hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

It was a nice chunk of change but obviously not enough for Bonnie as she stated with confidence at their first meeting, “You messed up Ed and besides, I’m worth more than that,” before calmly walking out of the room, heels clicking in defiance. Everyone instinctively turns in her direction, admiring her perky, round derrière as she leaves, including Kai, including her ex-husband.

Now with this video, it’s looking like it’s going to reach a five million settlement, all because his dim witted client couldn’t keep it in his trousers or bear suit long enough for proceedings to end.

The video, further compounded by Bonnie’s performance. Fucked.

“He used to call me snooter doodle, his little nickname for me,” Bonnie said, eyes clenched before composing herself, “so hearing him calling those _women_ snooter doodles, it’s devastating, its its,” her voice perfectly breaking, “its all been a lie.”

She said this with such seriousness, it provoked something within Kai.

He was trembling, trying so hard to reel it in. His eyes started to water.

“I’ll be right back,” Kai muttered, voice shaky. He didn’t even listen to his co-chairs reply before he got up and quickly left the courtroom.

He closed the doors behind him to the slight bustling of the hallway before he roared with laughter, hands on knees, choking on air kind of laughter. Some side eyed him as they passed, most ignored him.

He straightened up, wiping his tears away as he leaned against the sleek wall. He’s losing his mind. His laughter dissipated slightly after a minute but bouts of giggles attacked him now and then as he checked his phone.

He called his sister on a whim.

“Hello? Kai? What’s wrong?”

Kai didn’t bother with hello, “Would it be pathetic to get a consolation drink after this?”

“Aw, not going well?”

“Pretty much.”

“Are you asking me to get a drink with you?”

“I called didn’t I?”

"I'm at work, Kai. Saving lives."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well then...Saturday?"

A huff on the other end, “fine, since you asked so nicely.”

Kai ignored that, “Duke’s at five?”

“Sure, see you then.”

Kai cleared his throat, “and Jo, would it - never mind.” For a maddening second he was going to ask his sister if it was totally immoral, uncouth and unethical to ask out his clients ex-wife on a date.

Kai smirked, he was going insane.

“What? _What_?”

“Don’t say ‘what’ say pardon or excuse me.”

“Shut up, I’ll see you.”

“Give Alaric my love.”

“He hates you.”

Kai warmly smiled.

“I’ll worm my way into his heart eventually.”

“I’m hanging up.” She clicked off immediately. Rude.

He hangs up and takes a deep breath, makes sure any laughter is out of his system before he strides in.

He sits down as the Judge is going on a spiel. 

“Campbell’s making his decision.” His co-worker whispers. 

“I thought we had more time?”

“He’s sick of us.”

“Excellent,” Kai mutters with fake cheer. 

Bonnie is sitting back down in her seat, wedged between her two lawyers. Kai feels eyes on him. He turns slightly to see her watching him, contemplative, gaze narrowed. 

Kai raised his eyebrows in return, in question. 

Bonnie just faces forward. Disappointing.

“We all heard you laughing by the way.” 

Kai paused, looking back at Judge Campbell. He shrugs, “whatever,” he says listlessly.

A few minutes more pass when the Judge slams his gabble down, everyone stands as the Judge exits the courtroom.

Bonnie gets three million. At least it’s not five. There’s always a silver fucking lining.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Moyes bites out.

Their client is seething of course, face pinker than it’s ever been. While Kai is blocking out Moyes berating, he glances over at the winning table. Bonnie is hugging both her lawyers, smiles and laughter all around. 

Kai turned back, his partner was getting the brunt of Moyes verbal abuse.

Kai sighed. “You shouldn’t have slept with two sex-workers on camera then." The _while you were married_ was left unsaid.

Kai could picture the steam rising out of Moyes’ ears.

His partner placed a warning hand on Kai’s shoulder, oh boy, is he going to get lectured tomorrow. “What Malachai is trying to say is, this situation was...unfortunate."

Kai internally rolled his eyes.

Bonnie was alone now, picking up her clutch bag and a beige, trench coat, walking up the aisle. 

“What he said,” Kai mumbled distractedly. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jim.” His partner nods solemnly and Kai quickly picks up his suitcase and slyly chases after the ex-wife as she walks through the door. 

“Well done, Ms. Bennett.” Bonnie turns around, reluctantly he notices and Kai simpers. “If my hands were free, I’d give you a slow clap.” 

Bonnie tilts her head and answers with deceptive innocence, “if my hands were free, I’d play you the worlds smallest violin.”

Kai barks out a sudden laugh, surprised, “who says I’m sad? I’m just happy this is over with.” 

“You and me, both,” Bonnie mutters, she huffs out a breath as if he’s a pesky fly she can’t get rid of. “Goodbye, Mr. Parker.”

“It’s Kai,” he says quickly, unthinkingly. 

Her eyes dart along his face for a moment before she nods, “Bonnie,” she says quietly before she turns around without another word, feet ticking along the marble floors. 

*

*

Kai lightly jogged across the road, meeting Jo in front of the bar, she called out, “you look like shit, what did you do to your hair?”

His forehead creased as he hopped on the curb. He took a shower. So rude.

Kai stopped in front of her, his lips pursed. “Hello Josette, you look well.”

“Couldn’t you have combed it?" She tutted. "You look like you stuck your hand in an electric socket.”

“I did once, remember?”

“Yeah Kai, you nearly died.” Jo quickly pressed her hand on top of his head, patting it. Unthinkingly (Kai hoped), Jo licked her palm and pressed, smoothing his hair down.

“Jo, gross,” he recoiled at the same time Jo froze, wide eyed. 

“Oh my god, I’m doing what mom does.” Her eyes widened even more in horror.

Kai side-eyed her. “...yeah.”

She dropped her hand, “let’s get inside,” she says slowly.

Kai nodded, “let’s, the cold is getting to you.”

They made a beeline towards the bar.

“I will have a whiskey on the rocks and she will have a -”

“A sparkling water with lime, thanks.” Jo’s quiet voice cut in.

Kai turned to her, as the bartender left, eyes narrowed in suspicion, his sissy would never pass up her favourite drink, let alone a free one. “No espresso martini? That’s unusual.”

Kai sees the bartender breathe out a small sigh of relief.

“It’s um,” she drummed her fingers along the counter, avoiding his eyes, “it’s early.”

“Never stopped us before.”

“We have to grow up someday,” Jo replied, far too wistfully. 

You'd have to be a moron not to put two and two together.

Kai exhaled, there goes his drinking buddy, “you’re pregnant.”

He said this at the same time the bartender came by with their drinks, “congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Jo smiled politely as she slapped Kai’s arm. 

After Kai paid, they took their drinks away and sat down in their favourite booth. “I’m two and a half months.”

“So you’re definitely gonna kee-” At Jo’s deadpan expression, Kai smiled. “Many congrats Jo, I’m happy for you.”

A bright smile enveloped his sister’s face, making her look ten years younger. For a moment he has a strong urge to hug her and so he does. It’s awkward. Hugging is not what they do. He pets the top of her head like a Labrador as he pulls away but her smile is still there, as cheery as before. 

She brushes her hair back. “Not gonna lie, I am pissing myself.”

“Oh you definitely will be pissing yourself.”

“Kai!”

“It’s a natural, beautiful thing Jo.” 

Jo rolls her eyes, reaching for her glass. “I haven’t even told mom and dad yet.”

Kai mirrors Jo with a tepid sip. Oh the welcomed burn. “They’ll be delighted obviously. The more the merrier has always been their motto,” Jo grimaces, nodding as Kai leans in, “Alaric is happy about it right? He’s gonna be there for you when the baby umm...right?” 

Alaric better be ready to be a dad, the guy is nearly a decade older than them. Kai was already concocting ways in which he can frame Alaric so he would get at least a decade in prison when Jo chuckled, “Of course, I mean he’s freaked but so am I, he’s really happy to be a dad,” she said it with resolute finality, it appeases Kai.

Jo groaned suddenly, “what if I have twins?”

Kai shrugged, “they do tend to run in the family.”

“A fucking understatement of the century.”

He swirled his drink around, "do what eagles do, pick the strongest to feed and the other one, well," he shrugged, playfully unrepentant, "let nature take its course."

"Kai," Jo lightly chides.

Kai smirks, clinking her glass again. He clears his throat, “to a new chapter in your life...parenthood is a blessing...uh blah blah blah sentimental platitudes, et cetera.” 

"Thanks Kai," Jo replies drolly, snatching the lime from her drink, "cheers," and lightly chucks it at him.

*

Jo was relaying her date with Alaric last week (they went to a petting zoo). Kai was in the middle of snickering at Jo’s impression of Alaric being spooked by a goat when he saw in the corner of his eye what looked like Bonnie Bennett walk in. He turned sharply, “the hell?” It was Bonnie. She went straight over to the bar, on the other side of their booth, gave her order as she pulled a bar stool out. 

“What? _What_? What is it?” Jo started to turn around, see where Kai was looking at but he hissed at her to stop.

He never thought he’d see Bonnie walking into a bar like this, a bar so utterly normal but then again, she wasn’t in her usual femme fatale outfits. He's never seen her dress so casual before, a fluffy jumper with blue jeans and the trench coat she was wearing earlier today.

"What?" Jo hissed back as Kai watched Bonnie take off her coat, placing it on the bar stool beside her. 

"She's probably meeting someone." Kai said aloud. 

Jo tilted her head. "Well, I'm definitely turning around now, being weirder than usual." Kai didn't stop her this time. When Jo looked back at Kai, she rested both palms against her face. "Who's the lady?" 

He tips his glass, "an ex wife of one of my clients."

"Ooh sounds juicy."

Kai shrugged. "Hardly, she's what you'd call...an opportunist."

Jo nodded slowly, “is your client loaded?”

Kai’s lips quirked, “pretty much.”

Jo straightened up, leaning back against the padded leather and nodded, "she's a gold digger."

"Your words, not mine."

"And you can't tell me more?"

"Nope," Kai says with a pop, he looks over again.

"Judging by the way you're staring." Kai schools his face to disinterest, "you like her?"

"Uh, no." The pause makes Jo's eyes narrow.

"Hmm," Kai blandly stares at Jo's sceptical expression. "Okay then, you wanna sleep with her?" 

"No." Kai paused again, Jo's eyes were tiny slits at this stage, he carefully said, "no...well if she was so inclined, I wouldn't exactly say no." He casually gestures to Bonnie, "obviously." Jo looks so unimpressed with him, "it's just a hypothetical." 

"It would be like me, sleeping with my patients husband or something."

Kai hums distractedly as he watches Bonnie scoop up her curly hair in a low ponytail.

"Earth to idiot."

Kai's eyes darted back to Jo, smiling innocently. "So, totally unethical then?" 

Jo eyes narrow, "you're way too arrogant, there's actually a good chance she'll turn you down. Having a lot money being one of the criteria you lack."

"Ouch." Kai chuckles, "I'm not even going to talk to her."

Jo obviously has so little faith in her brother. "Kai, you can't possibly hit on your clients gold digging ex-wife. It is wrong, very wrong but you're going to do it anyway so what's the point in even asking my opinion? Douche."

“I hear you Jo, you are absolutely right,” his gaze unconsciously drifted away from Jo however, “and I am hearing what, umm, what you’re uh,” Bonnie shifted her hair to one side, “conveying to me cause you are speaking and I’m listening to you talking about what you're saying-”

“Oh for heaven sake, you’re not even looking at me and you’re talking gibberish.”

Kai turned back to see his sister put on her fleece jacket, he frowned. “You’re leaving?”

“I can see that I’m cock blocking,” she zipped up her coat, scooting herself out of the booth. “I’m going.”

Kai stood up with Jo, “what no, sit down, I’ll buy you another drink, you want orange juice this time?”

Jo rolled her eyes in jest, “I need to pick up Alaric from Karate practice,” Kai stifled a snort, “I just wanted to make you feel bad for a sec.”

Kai raised an eyebrow, “it worked,” and he did something he never did before. He leaned down and kissed Jo on the forehead, he stepped back, “I am genuinely happy for you sis.”

“Oh Kai, that’s so sweet,” she punches Kai’s arm playfully.

“And I promise that if Alaric ever fails you as a father and a partner, I will sever his testicular sac," he nods once, solemnly, "for you.”

The next punch he got wasn’t so playful.

Kai rubs his arm as they say their goodbyes. Jo passes by Bonnie, giving her a fleeting smile and from this angle it looks like Bonnie returned it. Jo turns around to face Kai when she reaches the exit, she mouths, _‘she’s so hot_.’ 

Kai waves her away before he sits back down. He drinks down the rest of his whiskey. He taps his fingers along the table, watching Bonnie’s back. “Fuck it.” He gets up and makes his way over to her. 

She’s in mid sip when Kai takes the seat next to her. "In all the gin joints in all the world."

Kai notices the smallest of flinches but she places her pint down and schools him with a perfectly unbothered look, a look he’s been on the receiving end many times but still isn’t immune to yet. He’s already feeling hot under the collar. 

"First time in here?" Kai asks, eyeing her discreetly.

Bonnie nods, "I was in the area," she shrugs, "there's three bars on this block which is overkill, I was going to walk down to Razzle but this was a little closer," she takes another sip, "wish I went with my first gut now."

"I don't," Kai grins, Bonnie turns to him with the blandest expression as he notes, “I always assumed you’d be a daiquiri kind of girl.”

“You make quite a few assumptions Kai.” She drums her manicured nails along her glass. “Hmm?”

Kai grins at his name. “Well _Bonnie_ , what other assumptions are there?”

She scoffs, shooting him a side-eyed glance. “The obvious, that I’m some gold digging whore that lures unsuspecting rich men and tricks them into marrying me.”

He turns around fully to face her, leaning his forearm on the counter, he smiles in amusement, “"whore" is harsh, Bonnie but what you just described is pardon the obvious pun, right on the money," Bonnie's pretty eyes flash and Kai quickly continues, "and frankly if I wasn’t on the other team, I’d applaud you but I hate losing and we lost a lot of money so I’m feeling a little contentious.” 

Whatever she's about to say she let's go as she tilts her head. “So it’s not about little ole me?” She pushes her bottom lip out. “But you’re wounded pride and the loss of a bonus?” 

He rests his hand against his head, “of course it’s about you,” his eyes languidly drift across her face and Bonnie shifts in her seat, as she takes a sip of her beer Kai asks, “did you pay those women to fuck Moyes?”

Bonnie sputters, holding a hand to her mouth, coughing. She shoots him a glare and Kai smiles casually. When her coughing subsided, she starts to get up. Kai grasps her wrist, she scowls and he drops his hand before lifting them up in appeasement. “Sorry, I had to ask.”

“You had to ask me while I was drinking?” Bonnie hissed. The bartender places some napkins on the counter and she smiles in thanks. Her face quickly morphs back into a scowl when she looks at him. 

“Contentious, remember?” He couldn’t keep the smug, shit eating grin off his face if he tried. 

Bonnie rolls her eyes before sighing, “no. I didn’t.” Brows raised, “happy?”

“Peachy,” he smiles, shaking his head. 

He doesn’t believe her, she knows he doesn’t believe her. They were at an impasse on that subject.

“Did you love him?”

Bonnie takes another sip of her drink, “what is this, ‘twenty questions’?” She leans closer, Kai can smell her warm, vanilla perfume, he subtly inhales. “Didn’t I already answer this many times, in many different ways, always trying to catch me out?”

Kai shrugs, straightening up a little, “well it is my job," he drawled, "and besides we’re not in the office, we’re just two people in a bar, chatting. Making small talk.”

Bonnie exhales, amused. “This is small talk?”

“This is our small talk.” He taps his fingers twice on the wood. “Okay, what’s your favourite colour?” 

She lets out a worn out chuckle, “um, purple. What’s yours?” 

“Green,” Kai nods, “see, we’re conversing. Small talk.” 

She sips the last of her drink before setting it down, she shakes her head. “You’re exhausting.”

“I know.”

She lifts up her glass and shakes it slightly, “and I can leave.”

“I know that too,” Kai says, seriousness bleeding into his casual tone, “but I’d really hope you stay." He motions to her, "I like your jumper by the way, looks soft."

Bonnie laughs outright at that, "in this case, flattery will get you absolutely nowhere."

Kai gives her a bashful smile while also noticing the tracking of her gaze along his chest, before he had any time to feel flattered or any kind of indication that she’s attracted. It clicks. “You think I’m wearing a wire don’t you?” He chuckles at her blank expression. “Can you imagine if I did? How lame.” At Bonnie’s reluctance, “it’s over, I don’t care.”

“You’re the one that’s asking me questions,” Bonnie shrugs. “Contentious, remember?” she says, throwing his earlier words back.

He moves forward, “Admittedly, I was speaking with a tinge of hyperbole,” his voice low, “you’re free to feel around if you want.” 

Her eyes flutter. In the corner of his eye, he can see Bonnie clench and unclench her fist before raising it up a couple inches. Anticipation flooded through him. He resisted a wistful sigh when she placed her hand back on her lap, “I’ll take your word for it.”

He sat back, “it could be a double bluff.”

Bonnie smiled ruefully at that, “doubt it, you looked way too eager.” Her green eyes twinkled in the soft light.

Kai exhaled a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced away for a second, noticing how slow the bartender was cleaning a glass. He looked back at Bonnie, she still looked frustratingly smug and beautiful. “Do you want to sit somewhere else?” At Bonnie’s raised eyebrows, he whispered, “I think the bartender is having a grand ole time listening in on our conversation.”

Bonnie gazed past Kai’s shoulder, he expected her to make up an excuse and leave but to his surprise, she nodded, “should we order another drink first?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kai made immediate eye contact with the bartender which wasn’t difficult to do obviously.

“I’ll pay,” Bonnie said, sliding out of the bar stool. “It’s the least I can do,” she beamed with fake concern, “losing out on that bonus," her lips quirk to the side, "must be tough.”

Kai gives her a pinched smile. 

The bartender came over, “the same?” He asked the both of them. “A pint of Heineken and a whiskey on the rocks?”

Bonnie nodded while Kai replied, “actually I’ll have a strawberry daiquiri.” Between the bartender’s stony expression and Bonnie’s amusement, he shrugs, “I’m feeling a sweet tooth coming on."

*

“Enjoying your drink?” 

“Very much so,” Kai says impishly, lifting the glass to his lips, "like a party in my mouth.” Bonnie looks like she’s silently laughing at him. He tips his glass over to her, “wanna sip?”

She shakes her head, “not really the biggest fan of sweet drinks.”

“Hmm, another thing I know about you.” He sets his glass down.

“You sound surprised?”

He shrugs, “like I said, kinda figured you’d be a,” he lifts his glass up, “this kind of girl,” he sets it down again, “you know, cosmos and uh,” he narrows his eyes as he tries to recall any other drink. “Fancy cocktails, as such.” 

“And what gives you that impression?” She folds her arms across her chest, eyeing him impassively.

Kai raises an eyebrow, “you serious?” Her lips purse, he sighs, “if you’re thinking “gold digger,”” he uses air quotes and for some reason that softens Bonnie’s expression, “that’s not what I’m getting at, you just exude this glamour with your outfits and make up. It’s too pristine, too put together.” He shrugs. 

She looks away for a moment, “well, you wear suits to work…” 

Kai shakes his head slowly, “and?”

Her gaze danced back to his, “you got your uniform, I got mine.” 

Kai nods, "okay," chuckling a little as he swishes his drink around, “well, a job well done with that. The judge loved it.” 

Her lips quirked, “disappointed?”

He tilted his head. “With what?”

“That I don’t wear five inch heels everywhere I go?” 

"My heart is breaking," he pouts, his mouth lifts when Bonnie exhales a short, annoyed chuckle. "So, how you dressed was a façade, does that mean everything you said, including the tape..."

He knew he was pushing his luck and the way her face swiftly hardened, he quickly regretted saying anything, afraid she really was going to leave this time. He blew out a breath, "Bonnie-"

Bonnie unfolded her arms and moved forward. Her hands landed flat on the table, her eyes so fiery Kai couldn't help but be drawn in as he shuffled forward as well. 

Their heads were bowed as Bonnie uttered in hushed, sharp whispers, "Even though I don't have to, I am going to say this one last time. I loved Ed, I wasted years loving Ed but he didn't love me, he fucked around with other woman and he made me feel like an idiot every time I questioned him so I fucked him right back in the place that would hurt the most," she inches closer, "so you can call that gold digging, you can call it vengeance, you can call it whatever you want but I won so get the fuck over it."

They stare at each other for a tick after that.

Bonnie loses the harshness almost immediately as her eyes flitter over his face as Kai's rove hers. 

The sudden crooning of a Dean Martin impersonator enveloped the airwaves then and Kai wonders why he likes this place so much, the music is always shit.

Kai releases the breath he's been holding since she started her verbal warning.

"I'm sorry," he says lowly, "sometimes I find it difficult to turn it off but I will."

She blinks twice, "good," she clears her throat as she sits back. 

He rubs the nape of neck as he follows suit, she seems to be a little embarrassed as she takes a sip of her pint, "so, read any good books lately?" 

He exhales a small sigh of relief when Bonnie smiles in her drink. 

*

They did talk about books, for about a minute.

Bonnie was reading a collection of short stories by a various authors, saying she currently doesn't have the energy to invest in novels. Kai wasn't reading any books at the moment so he picked a random book, one that he causally browsed last week at the local bookstore. He didn't even buy the book. Unfortunately, Bonnie knew exactly what he was talking about, her eyes lighting up. Another thing he knows about her, she has a keen interest in Stephen King novels.

Kai felt a little bad at how inelegantly he switched topics then, the plot was too weird and obscure to bullshit.

The next topic was illuminating though.

"We went to the same high school?" Kai's forehead creased as he tried to remember her, "I'd definitely remember you." Hot, older girl. Yeah, he'd definitely would have noticed her.

Bonnie shrugged, a smile playing at her lips, "apparently you didn't." She tilted her head, "how old are you anyway?"

He rests his arm on the table, his palm in his hand as he smiles, "Turning thirty in a couple of months." Well, technically, seven months. 

She raises an eye brow, "so twenty-nine," she says lightly. 

Kai clears his throat, his other hand traces the intricate tile work on the table. "I did a double take when I saw how old you were."

"I'm thirty-two," Bonnie lightly huffs.

His mouth twitches, "just thought you were younger than me."

Bonnie nods slowly, "I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment."

His eyes flutter to hers, "it was one."

She mirrored his movement, drumming her fingers against the tile. "Actually thirty-three in a couple days."

"Really?" He edges a little closer, his elbow nearly touching hers. 

"Hmm," Bonnie nods, letting out a small yawn. She covers her mouth, nodding again. "Yeah, so I'm leaving to celebrate."

Kai frowns, "right now?"

"No, not right now" she says in amusement, "but I am going away."

He almost didn't catch what she said, watching her twirl a errand curl around her finger. He assumes she means a vacation. "Oh, a trip sounds much needed in your case, relieve all that stress."

"The stress that you caused me?" 

She's smiling, eyes alight with humour so Kai confidently nods, smirking, "exactly." He sits up, his arm purposely brushes hers as he reaches for his daiquiri, "so how long are you going for?"

"It's permanent," her mouth rocking to the side as she bows closer, inspecting the details. Kai stalled in his movements as Bonnie, aloof, carried on, "signed the papers today so I have no reason to stay anymore." 

Kai felt like he was doused in cold water. 

Bonnie glanced up at the silence. 

Kai blinked, realising the drink was stupidly placed in front of his face, he set it down. "That was quick, the signing, I mean."

"I have really good lawyers," her eyes were teasing, daring him to take the bait but he could only nod.

The first fleeting thought he had was, why wasn't he in the room when the papers was signed, day off or not, he should have been there. Fuck Jim. The second needling and persistent thought, he wasn't going to see Bonnie anymore.

Fuck.

Her eyes turn questioning, brows furrowed so Kai replies, "are you moving close by?"

Weird question to ask but Bonnie shakes her head, "no, I'm leaving the country."

The urge to let out a mournful, pathetically long sigh was immense as he watched her. 

"When are you leaving?" He asks, hoping he sounds nonchalant. 

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early. Good thing I already packed." 

Kai blinks upwards.

He could only nod as he stares dejectedly up at the small chandelier over head.

"I need a drink," he mutters unthinkingly. 

"Strawberry daiquiri not doing it for ya?"

He looks down. She has an annoyingly pretty smile.

He touches his glass, pushing it away from him, "it's starting to separate."

Bonnie reaches over, "use your straw and mix it." She does it for him, swishing the straw around.

The action makes him stand up suddenly for some reason. "In the mood for my usual," he mutters. He glances over at her glass, "since you're nearly done, what'll you have?" 

Bonnie considers her half drunk pint, "guess I need something stronger, to have the patience to continuing talking to you," she says with faux seriousness that almost makes Kai smile.

Kai taps the table once, "that's the spirit. Get it, spirits? anyway what'll you have?"

"A gin and tonic?"

"Great choice, alright, I'll be back," he says with exaggerated hurriedness. 

He turns around, blows out a breath as he makes his way to the bar.

*

Alcohol, in general, is simply the bees knees. 

It almost makes him forget that he'll never see Bonnie again and when he does, it dulls the edges. It makes him see sense.

Bonnie is just an attractive woman, yes he was infatuated with her for a number of months but attraction fades. Feelings fade. Human beings are fickle.

Alcohol is fucking fantastic. 

Right now Bonnie is recounting her first childhood pet, a hamster named Pickles. 

"I had this overwhelming need to protect her, she was really old when she died cause I was always there making sure nothing happened. My mom said I was obsessed."

"I think that's very noble." He hears the slight slur in his voice, he considers drinking water now. 

Bonnie snorts. "Meh, I was just sensitive."

He takes Bonnie's glass of tonic water, motions to her for permission, she nods in reply. She got extra when it was her turn to buy. 

He takes a sip of her water, "was Pickles the catalyst to your eventual studies in veterinary science?" 

Bonnie freezes for a sec before she relaxes. Of course he knew she was a vet before she started marrying older, rich guys. It was basic knowledge, the firms investigator would be more useless than he already is if Kai didn't at least know this. "I guess but more so my dad, he mentioned it quite a bit before he died, said I had a very nurturing nature. I knew quite young I wanted to be a vet." She shrugs and grabs her drink. 

Kai, strangely, feels some guilt listening to Bonnie speak about her past. He obtained the gist of it in the past year, in files and notes. That's why he always held back on this general consensus that she was some gold digger. 

Bonnie's first husband, Reynolds was actually an acquaintance of Moyes. He died playing tennis, a heart attack. The guy smoked like a chimney, it wasn't exactly a shock to anyone, including his own children, who were a little younger than Bonnie. Their short marriage was supposedly quite happy though, every time Bonnie had to talk about him, it was with affection, a stark contrast to how she talked about Moyes. His team assumed she was acting at first but they asked around, a _happy marriage_ everyone said, the word _friends_ were even thrown about too. They met while Bonnie was at work, Reynold brought his pomeranian in for their round of injections and well, the guy was hooked.

Kai gets it.

She was twenty-four when they met, got married at twenty-five. 

When he died, he left her a substantial sum but very modest in comparison to what he left his children and the charities he was involved with. Bonnie never contested, she seemed content with what she was given. So Bonnie was right, Kai does think her going after Moyes was pure vengeance. In the first meeting Kai gauged that Moyes was an entitled shit bag but he was the client so he restrained his distaste at what kind of man he was, honing in on her like a vulture after Reynolds died, pressuring her to give up work to stay at home which she did, having affairs (allegedly, of course) and just being an all round turd. 

But again, Kai was his lawyer and he likes winning. Well, usually, this case wore him down so much. 

"I know what you're thinking." Bonnie suddenly scoffs a hard laugh and Kai looks at her questioningly. "Daddy issues, right?"

"Well," Kai shifted closer, "I wasn't thinking it just this second but sure," he shrugged, "the thought has crossed my mind." He shakes his head, looking down at his glass, "it's normal to collect some baggage from your parents and with a death of a parent, you don't really get much closure do you? And your first husband seemed like a decent enough guy," he notices Bonnie watch him from the corner of his eye, "I don't know, I wouldn't overthink it."

"I don't overthink it," Bonnie said a tad defensively. 

His eyes dart up to meet her. "You brought it up."

Bonnie bites her bottom lip, nodding, "okay. That's fair." 

Kai smirks a little at that, eyes tracking the movement. "So what about your mom?" From the way Bonnie tenses up, he realised he fucked up again, "none of my business, forget I asked."

There was a pause, a pause Kai was going to fill with some safe, small talk but Bonnie spoke up. 

"My mom's great, she put me through veterinary school and we talk from time to time but she has a family of her own a thousand miles away and after my dad died, she deserves any bit of happiness that life can give her so," she shrugs, "we're good." 

Kai sat there, surprised. The alcohol could be dulling her edges as well but she looks pensive now as she smiles weakly at him. 

"I became a lawyer to piss off my parents," Kai blurts out, "and a divorce lawyer at that, it's just a little bit above corporate law though, if I did that I know I'd be disowned."

Her smile brightens, "really?"

He nods, "my parents are bonafide hippies, obviously they had to move with the times but they must have been very disappointed to find out all their children were," he sighs dramatically, "square." Bonnie chuckled which spurred Kai on, "I mean, my brother sells insurance, my other brother teaches finance." 

"Oh no," Bonnie grins, "that must have been awful for them."

"Think my sister is the only one they're genuinely proud of, she's a doctor."

"Well," Bonnie reaches out to pour a little bit more tonic in her drink, "I mean, I don't know her but I'm proud of her too."

"Well," he huffs, "don't let her hear you say that."

"She can't take a compliment?"

"Kidding? She loves them, stores them up."

"Hmm," Bonnie raises an eyebrow, "can't be worse than you?" 

He scoffs, lips tilted up as he considers, "no, she's not worse than me, kinda close though," He pauses, feeling a little bad for shit talking his sister, mild as it was. "She's an awesome doctor though and if you're ever having problems in the stomach area, she'll either fix it or cut it out for you."

Her head bows slowly, "noted," her tone sombre but her eyes bright as she regards him.

Kai's neck feels warm under her scrutinising. 

*

Several glasses were lined up on the far end of the table.

Bonnie takes her last sip, setting her glass down with a slight smack. "Okay, it's my turn." She scampers out of the booth, light on her feet as she leans over to take the wallet from her coat pocket.

They both had sodas the last round and they shared a giant glass of water.

When Kai couldn't pronounce _constructive_ or _rainbow_ and when Bonnie nearly knocked over her glass,they thought it best to lay off.

Kai nods, watching her pull out her debit card and placing the wallet back. 

"Sprite?" She points at him. 

A wild idea pops in his head then and it has the potential to make this moment really awkward. 

He has just a small amount of liquid courage to ask, "do you want to come back to mine?"

Her hand slowly falls, her eyes widen. Kai clears his throat, "I live nearly four blocks away and I'm pretty sure we spent about a weeks worth of drinks in this place and I have Coke and 7up or vodka at mine," he's rambling but she's still staring at him in mild surprise, he notices her breathing has gotten a little faster," or not, it was just a suggestion so-"

"Okay," Bonnie nods, "sounds like a plan." He could have sworn she gave him a very heated once over before she looked away. Kai wasn't sure what she wanted to do though until she grabbed her coat to put it on.

Kai followed suit, keeping the smile off his face.

"Four blocks, you say?" She pulled her pony tail up, twisting around her shoulder. 

Kai nods, "it's super close," he gestured for her to go first.

He closely trailed after her, making eye contact with the bartender as they passed, the guy's brows rose, seemingly impressed with Kai. Kai was impressed with himself. 

They're standing at the cramped threshold of the exit. They look up, Bonnie's cheek grazing his shoulder to see thick clouds pepper the dark sky. It was raining a little although it seemed like it'll start to pelt the longer they stay here. 

"Wanna make a run for it?" He glances down in question. 

She looks up at him as she puts on her hood, she smirks. 

*

They both knew it was bullshit, going over to his place to grab a night cap but Kai was still ecstatically surprised at how quick Bonnie grabbed him, pulling him to her when the elevator doors opened to his floor. Nearly falling into the dimly lit hallway as they held each other. 

Right now, Bonnie has her legs wrapped around his waist, hell bent on torturing him.

Kai curses when Bonnie continues to grind down on his crotch. 

“Fuck, Bonnie,” he grits out, in warning, as his grip on her tightens. He’s going to drop her if she’s not careful. “I have to concentrate,” a plea she seems to be ignoring as she leans down further and rubs harder. A soft groan escapes her.

Honestly, trying to open his stupid door and watching, feeling Bonnie above him, he can cry right now. The fucking keys apparently won’t fit. For a second, he looks down the hallway, confused. Is he on the right floor? He’s gotta be. Irate and horny, he’s practically jabbing at the key lock at this stage.

Bonnie giggles against his neck then, enjoying his predicament, very evil of her but he savours the sound, letting out a breathless, frustrated laugh in return. Bonnie unfurls her legs from around his waist, her boots, a muted thud on the linoleum floor. 

“Allow me,” Bonnie gives him a smirk before gingerly, plucking the keys from his shaky hands. 

How she can look so calm and smug at a time like this was frankly insulting but he watches anyway as she casually turns her back on him and unlocks the door. She turns right around and Kai can barely see her smile before her hand grasps the nape of his neck, the other turning the doorknob, pulling him in. He kicks the door behind him.

Kai doesn’t waste any time with all these pent up emotions he's had for this woman, his lips immediately latch onto hers, sliding her damp coat down, tossing it into his recliner. 

Their tongues collide and contrary to Bonnie's playful demeanour outside his apartment, she's domineering, desperately so, her hands tangled in his hair so he lets her take the lead.

She pulls back, her lips swollen. “Do you want to know something?” Bonnie groans, her hands digging into his shoulders when Kai, needing contact, moves closer, his lips planting open mouth kisses along her neck to her collar bone. "I knew the moment I saw you, we'd eventually fuck."

Kai breathes her in, he mumbles, “tonight?.” 

“All those months ago,” her hands drift down his chest, his stomach, pulling the hem of his shirt up. Kai shivers, pulling back to watch her hands unbuckle his belt, her hand grazing the bulge in his jeans, “the very first time I saw you. Questioning me, undressing me with your eyes.” 

His heart skips a beat, he shutters an exhale. Mouth open, eyes dazed, he looks up and her gaze is on him, seemingly reading his reaction. Behind the confidence in her dilated eyes, there's uncertainty as if there's a possibility he'd turn her down. Kai internally scoffs, in what universe? How silly of her. He reaches up, his index finger trailing down her soft cheek, her eyes shutter when his finger caresses her plump bottom lip. She's soft all over. He looks down for a sec, she’s on her tiptoes. How cute. She gasps when he suddenly grips her chin, tilts it up while he leans down, his lips barely touching hers, "well, fuck me then."

Bonnie yanks his belt off. There’s no finesse as they cling to each other, it’s clumsy, their kisses are sloppy. Kai lifts off her jumper at the same time Bonnie shrugs off his denim jacket, practically clinging to his skin, they both share a short laugh at their predicament before they heatedly resume. 

Their clothes and shoes trail along their path as they, ungainly, make their way to his bedroom, lips attached all the while. Bonnie bumped in the door frame when Kai hurriedly shoved down her jeans, muttering his apologies as he tossed them in the air where it landed on the fanciest thing he owns, a vase his mom bought him for his birthday last year to "spruce the place up." Kai tripped over his boxer briefs, desperate to get out of them when the last bit of clothing fell off Bonnie’s frame.

“Woah,” Kai heavily exhaled in complete awe, blinking as Bonnie turned to him. It’s not the most elegant of responses but this is an accumulation of many, _many_ fantasies of this woman come to life. 

Judging by Bonnie’s pleased, self-satisfied smile, she gets it. Of course she does. Kai almost rolls his eyes. Her face morphs into something similar to his though, especially when her gaze trails lower but Kai has just about reached his quota on how many seconds he’s not touching Bonnie.

He strides over to her, mumbles against her mouth, “need to do something,” as he removes her hair tie. He enjoys the way her curls cascade down her shoulders before he pushes her onto the bed. 

She lands with a bounce, laughing in surprise but that quickly turns into a gasp, as he grips her thighs and pulls her to the end of the bed before kneeling before her. Bonnie parts her legs open and Kai groans at the sight, restraining himself from grabbing his cock.

"So eager," Bonnie muses, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Kai looks up over her toned stomach, the path between her breast, he wants to say something witty, a retort of some kind but obviously, expectantly, his mind his complete mush. He manages to mutter, "can you blame me?" cause honestly, can you fucking blame him? Although his voice is breathier than he expects.

Her lips curve in a slow smile. He shakes his head. This woman.

He flattens his tongue against her clit at the same time he pushes his digit inside her tight, wet heat. She answers by falling back with a moan. He swears he hears quiet mumbles, curses aimed at him as his lips fold over her clit, sucking gently. "Oh fuck," she gasps, slinging a leg over his shoulder, opening her up wider. 

God, how he's fantasied about moments like this. One of his go-to was Bonnie barging into his small office in anger, dressed in one of her killer outfits (particularly this emerald number that really brought out her eyes), demanding he steps down (cause he's too brilliant at his job). He refuses cause he's very brilliant, she's pissed off so she breaks a couple of his ornaments which ultimately culminates by planting her on his desk and going down on her. It's his favourite day dream but Bonnie right now, in his ordinary one bedroom apartment on his lumpy mattress is pretty fucking amazing.

He pulls her closer so her thigh rests against his shoulder. He feels her trembling so Kai places soothing yet taunting caresses on her outer thigh, like slow circular rubs. He feels her hand grip his hair but before he can enjoy the sensation, she yanks. He lets go of her clit, his finger still stroking inside. He looks up, eye brow raised, "really? I was trying to be nice." 

She raised her head up, her eyes are hooded as she's regarding him, "I-" Kai licks at his top lip, tasting her sweet remnants. He adds a second finger, his thumb grazing her clit as he pumps in and out of her. He gazes at her innocently but his heart is thumping so fast, he can hear the beating in his ears. Her eyes flutter, her hand clenches around his hair. His other hand covertly grips his cock for a moment, needing to relieve some tension. 

"Yes, Bonnie?" It still looks like she wants to say something, enjoying the way her mouth is ajar, like she wants to curse him out some more.

"You're- you're an ass," she says in a rush as if she was going to completely forget it.

He's not sure if she means right now or generally but he lets out a fond chuckle. He crooks his fingers just so and Kai revels in watching Bonnie arch up. He leans forward and laps at her folds. If he physically could he would want this to last, his many day dreams demand so. However, her breathing has turned into steady, shallow pants and she's urgently rocking her hips down on his fingers, it would be kinda cruel to prolong it but also, his dick was excruciating at this point.

His fingers slide out of her but before she could complain, he pulls her ever closer so she’s fused to his mouth, “Kai, fuck,” she chokes out as she suddenly sits up, both hands in his hair as she curls over him. His hands reach up, massaging her breast, thumbing her nipples. She’s practically scooting off the bed so Kai holds her there, his hands sliding down to her hips as he unrelentingly sucks at her clit. She let’s out a husky shout as she shakes, folding over him, tremors running down her thighs. He eases her through her orgasm, letting up on the pressure to her clit as she comes down. She's breathing hard as Kai is soothing her sides, planting a kiss on her inner thigh. 

Her hand clutches the back of his head. Kai gazes up and shit, he will definitely have the image of her, embedded in his brain, in his eye sockets. She leans down and he meets her half way, she's licking the inside of his mouth, tasting herself and Kai can't suppress his groan. She pulls back a little and stares for a second, a little dazed but also giving him a look he couldn't decipher before saying, "you gotta condom?"

Kai nods, enthusiastically so. "Yes, yes I do."

*

Bonnie gently wipes back his slick hair from his forehead as Kai leans over her, arms bracketed on either side of her head.

Her hair is spread across his pillow, her feline eyes are blown out as she pants from their very recent copulation. She looks like a renaissance painting. He wants to tell her that but he's afraid it's going to sound stupid if he says it out loud so he stays mum, content to just look at her for a moment longer.

He plants his face down on the pillow next to her, just an inch or two apart. Bonnie instinctively holds on to his shoulders as he closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip when he pulls out of her. A heady moan escapes Bonnie and Kai will never tire of hearing that sound. That last thought stills him for a second before he pushes himself up and off of Bonnie.

He presses a quick peck on her lips before he stands up, making his way to his en-suite bathroom, frowning a little. He pulls the condom off, ties it and tosses it in the metal bin. Sex with Bonnie is a one time thing. Well, not technically, he's hoping she'd be up for a couple more rounds later on tonight. Unless, she wants to leave already, his frown deepens. That is what a one night stand is and usually, he's all for it...Kai shakes his head, it doesn't help that she's the best he's had, ever and he's already mourning the loss of never touching her again. 

She's also leaving _permanently_.

He's going to miss seeing her. 

Is she going to miss seeing him? Earlier ago, she did mention that she thought about him, well, thought about screwing him but he was still in her thoughts nonetheless...from the very beginning, just like him. 

In his wallowing, he remembers the woman in question and turns right around. 

Kai nearly sighed in relief to see that she's still there and not putting on her clothes on to leave. She's naked, reclined out on his navy duvet, looking very content. 

"What?" she asks softly as she stretches her arms above her head and yawns. 

_Don't leave. I wanna keep seeing you and getting to know you properly cause we've only ever known a perception of what we are to one another since we both had jobs to do but now we don't so let's just cut through the bullshit_. That's what he wants to say but what does come out is, "wanna order take away? I've accumulated quite a bit of menus you can choose from."

Her smile is bright as she nods, "I'm starving, kinda craving pizza right now."

He stalks towards her, "what kind of toppings?" He asks, conversationally. 

"Um," Her eyes flicker over his nude frame and unconsciously, it seems, she parts her legs. "Pepperoni and jalapenos?" Her voice is unsure.

He grins as he's on top of her, making room between her legs, keeping all his weight off her as he leans down, "you read my mind," he says before kissing her. 

*

They're watching a series, a really good sci-fi show that Kai makes a mental note to watch from the beginning when he gets the chance. Their pizza was eaten in silence as they tried to make heads or tails of the series.

It was strange being with Bonnie in this way, sitting side by side, her bare legs crossed and Kai resting his legs on the coffee table. However, he can feel how straight her spine is as she sits against the couch. Understandable as the entire situation was so surreal, he'd sneaked glances at her every now and then and twice, he caught her looking at him.

The cool confidence he displayed was obliterated when Kai called her to tell her the pizza was here. Bonnie came out of his room wearing one of his college band tees, uncertain, she shyly asked if it was okay because it was comfortable and all Kai could do was nod dumbly. 

After a while they both gave up watching the show, instead turning to other important topics, like what films had the best trilogy of all time.

"It was Toy Story," Bonnie nodded firmly, sitting up. "It is not up for discussion."

"As I've already stated," Kai smirks, half heartedly disagreeing. "You have not seen the Lord of the Rings so your conclusion is a little lacking.'"

Bonnie rolls her eyes, sidling up next to him, her hand on his knee. 

Kai glances at her hand as it drifts higher up his leg, he inhales before narrowing his eyes. "You're cheating."

Bonnie nods, "a little." Her hand brushes along his half-hard erection, his boxers the only barrier. She kneels next to him, "you ever seen Evil Dead?" 

Kai nods, brows furrowed, looking dazed as he watches her hand unceremoniously pull his cock out. His hand spasms before reaching for her, automatically clutching one of her breasts, his shirt riding up her thighs as he fondles her. Bonnie quickly licks her hand before she slowly strokes him to full hardness, "It's a really good trilogy."

She seems to be waiting for an answer, expectantly watches him while giving him a hand job. "Bonnie," he groans. She's diabolical. At the back of his mind, he cant get over how domestic this all is; eating take out, watching t.v, getting a handjob on the couch. In the deeper crevice of his mind, he ignores how much he likes it, being domestic with her. She tilts her head and he utters, "it's the best trilogy," before he grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling her forward. Bonnie readily moves as he jostles her on his lap, he pulls the seam of her underwear to the side. 

He stalls, they seem to be forgetting something. 

"Condom," Bonnie blurts out first with an extra burst of excitement. She scatters off his lap and quickly walks into his room. She strolls back to the living room with the foil package in hand. She rolls her eyes when she sees his sly smile. "Oh shut up." 

*

Kai asks her to stay or he thinks he does.

His mind is preoccupied with other things like how Bonnie feels on top of him, undulating slowly, making him forget his own name.

He groans hers though, many times, eliciting Bonnie to hold on to him a little bit tighter every time.

It's dark in his bedroom but the curtains are pulled back, the full moon being the only source of light. She looks otherworldly as the silver light shines off her skin. She doesn't look real. He's pretty sure he tells her that through the fog of his pleasure riddled brain cause she gasps out a laugh. 

That's when he asks her to stay too but it's too jumbled up, it comes out more as an incoherent moan. He barely understood what he said.

Bonnie loses her rhythm though, a slight stutter, before she continues on torturing him.

She leans over him and places the softest kiss on his lips, a barely there caress. She rises up before he can reciprocate. She tilts her head back, eyes closed as she rolls her hips harder. 

Their heavy pants and their bodies moving together being the only sounds in his room but he's sure he blurted it out again.

Bonnie doesn't lose her stride this time but she does hold the hand that's grasping her thigh, interlocking their fingers. 

*

The alarm on his phone wakes him up. It's a little warm as the sheets are tucked over him, he doesn't remember having the blankets on. He pushes the sheets back, grabbing his phone to turn the alarm off. 

Kai turns to his right to see the side of the bed is empty.

The last thing he remembers before falling asleep was Bonnie. Her hands clutching his blankets against her face, yawning deeply before succumbing to sleep but not before mumbling a "good night." She must have only slept for about three or four hours and left.

He bites the inside of his cheek.

He's suddenly cold. 

Kai tosses his duvet off him, running his hands through his hair as he stands up. He had planned to go the gym, he doesn't have a reason to not go. He walks out of his room to grab a glass of water.

Disappointment runs through him as surveys the living room. Nothing. Everything is tidied up. She must have even recycled the pizza box, it's not even in the kitchen. Not a trace of Bonnie. A shine on the ground catches his eye. It's his house key. She must have locked his door and shoved the key under.

How...considerate of her. 

He rolls his eyes after a moment. He's not going to wallow, especially after a woman he barely knows. It's pathetic and he's not that. 

He checked the clock above the fridge. He should start getting ready, the place starts to fill up after nine. 

Kai walks back into his room, noticing his neatly folded t-shirt Bonnie was wearing for most of the night on top of his drawer. He grabs it intending to place it in his drawer, he catches a whiff of vanilla though. Tentatively, he places the fabric against his nose and breathes in. 

It sucks that he misses her already.

He stuffs it in his drawer a moment later. He realises how exceptionally lame he's being but he grabs the shirt to toss it in the laundry basket, doesn't want her scent infecting the rest of his clothes. 

*

*

About two weeks later he gets a postcard sent to his office. It's one of the generic kinds with a historical monument on the cover. He had to google it to find out where exactly. 

She was in Croatia apparently.

Good for her. 

The writing on the postcard was just as generic, just a simple _hope you're well_. There isn't even a signature on it which was very logical on Bonnie's part, imagine any of his co-workers happening upon this.

Kai is tempted to just throw it in the trash, rip it up in little pieces. 

However, he keeps it in one of small drawers, the ones that require a key to get in.

*

*

It's about another five weeks after that when he sees her. Kai nearly drops his suitcase in shock when he spots Bonnie, outside the courthouse, leaning against a giant, Grecian pillar. 

Dramatic as it may be but he never thought he was going to see her again. The postcard was the only thing she sent him so he assumed that was her way of saying good-bye. Honestly, he was still coming to terms with that. 

So seeing her now is definitely...something. 

Bonnie's biting her bottom lip, tucking her windswept hair behind her ears. She hasn't noticed him yet and she looks nervous. He wonders if she has another case, did she get herself married again? He suppresses the pang of jealousy that springs up at the thought. 

Bonnie seems to be alone though and she's not in her usual court attire, just jeans with a long, black coat enveloping her, it makes her look smaller than she already is. She's even wearing cream coloured converse, Kai should not find that as cute as he does.

Kai exhales a little as he walks over to her. He loosens his tie, it feels quite suffocating right now as he steps closer, by passing others. He'll just say a quick hello and leave, won't even give each other time to make awkward small talk.

It'll hurt but he'll think about that later.

She's not here for him. 

When Bonnie does see him, her eyes widen and it starts to hit him right away that maybe she is here for him. 

"Hey." She beams, pushing her hair back. "I'm not stalking you, I promise. I had a walk over to your place and you weren't there and obviously, it's in the middle of the week, of course you'll be at work so I called your office and your secretary said you'd be at the courthouse and strolled down over here. I love how everything is so close together, it's one of the things I loved about this place."

Just a tsunami of words, Kai watches in awe as she just keeps on talking. "Actually now that I'm saying this out loud it does sound like I'm stalking you, again I'm not, I just got back this morning and I wanted to see you-" she falters, "see how you are doing, uh, how are you?"

He smiles uncertainly. "Hi."

Bonnie exhales a shaky chuckle, "hi."

He moves to the side so others can pass by which means stepping closer to her, it's that damn perfume again. "So you just got back then?" 

"Yeah."

"Staying or vacation?"

"Staying," Bonnie says softly, her gaze roams his face. "For a while."

"So a little bit of both then," he says conversationally but some bite filters through. He turns his face away from her probing eyes. He feels his neck heating up, he loosens his tie even more and Bonnie tracks the movement. He represses a sigh as he takes a step back when the entrance clears a little. 

"I'm disturbing you, I'm sorry." Her voice is quiet, he turns to her, and she smiles or at least tries to, it's so ridged. "Obviously, you're busy." Kai watches her step away from the pillar, she lifts up her hand, giving him a minute wave before quickly tucking her hands in her coat pockets. "Bye, I'll see you around." 

He lets her get a couple steps away but his resolve shakes, he calls out her name. She hesitantly turns around as he walks up to her. "It's busy around here. There's a garden at the back if you want to talk there?"

"I don't want to disturb you," She said, her voice trailing at the end. 

_You already did._ Kai shook his head, "You're not. I have time." 

Bonnie nods, following close behind as Kai moves forward, their hands brushing as they walked down the steps together. His hand pulls back immediately, keeping it right at his side. 

The garden is a bit of an overstatement, it's just a small, square lawn with a tree on each corner. The current grey sky also didn't help. The only thing it has going for it is an alcove that arrives right before the garden, it was quiet and that's all that mattered. Kai stops, props himself against the stone wall, pushing away a few vines as he sets his suitcase down. He straightens up and Bonnie is on the other side, a yard away in a similar fashion to him, her back against the wall. 

"This is nice," Bonnie noted politely as she glanced around. 

It really wasn't but he nodded, "it was donated by a dead judge's family or something. There's a plaque here somewhere telling who it is..." he peeked around the corner. He was almost tempted to try and find it right now. When he turns to her, she's watching him but swiftly diverts her gaze back to the shitty garden. His lips purse when he asks, confused by Bonnie's reactions, "did you have a nice time away?" 

Her lips quirk, "yeah," she faces him again, "for the most part." Her eyes take on a dreamy look and oh god, she's probably seeing someone. What is her deal? does she want to gloat but that doesn't sound right, she's not vindictive. Does she want to let him down gently? does she want to apologise? those possibilities make sense but she doesn't have to bother with any of that shit. He thought he was never going to see her again.

Standing within her proximity is starting to sting so he raises his hand when Bonnie's looks to say more. "Bonnie, it's great seeing you again but whatever," he motions between the two of them, "this is right now is not necessary. What we had was just a fun night," he shrugs to emphasis how inconsequential it was, "that's all there was to it so we can absolutely be cool with each other, it doesn't have to be awkward." As he talks, he doesn't see her, he blurs her out, choosing to stare at a chuck of dry moss beside her shoulder, "it was nice of you to see me though. Appreciate it." 

He quietly exhales as he peers back at Bonnie, her shoulders are slumped, head slightly bowed as she stares at her shoes. Okay, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. She must have felt his perplexed gaze on her as she perks up right away, she smirks, "that's good to know." She blows out a breath, "phew, that's a relief."

Kai nods as he watches her. That was the reaction he was expecting but she's acting too animated, his brows furrow as he takes a hesitant step towards her, "are you-" 

She sidesteps him completely, he notices how careful she is to not let him touch her. "I kept you long enough, I mean it's one in the afternoon, of course you're busy." She nods, "I'll let you go." 

"Oh." He falls back on his heels, "okay then." He takes his suitcase, "I'm heading towards the office, are you walking in my direction by any chance?" he says passively, not sure what he wants her answer to be.

She shakes her head, smiling as she reaches into her bag, he takes this moment to stare though yearn sounds about apt. It's ridiculous how much he missed her. Her hair falls over her face as she scours her bag, he fights the reflex to gather it back for her. "I have to make a call so, I'll..." she takes her phone out and starts dialling. "It was great seeing you." 

"Okay," Kai balks for a second, "you too," he mutters. "See you around?"

"Uh huh...see you," she says indifferently as she taps her phone, eyes on the screen.

"Right," he swallows down the hurt at her tone as he walks away.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispers as he makes his way to the stairs. She visits him and then dismisses him. Fine, good fucking riddance then.

When Kai reaches the top step however, he turns his head to the side, eyes narrowed. She was acting way too strange. He's suddenly reminiscent of the beginning stages of her divorce case. He remembered the hurt that would cross her face when her character came into question before she masked it and later on, coolly perfected it. 

He doubles back, jogging down the stairs. 

When he gets to the alcove, she's not there. Well, not at first. He cranes his head to see converse peeking out under the curtain of vines, he reaches out, pulling them back.

His gut tightens, "Bonnie?"

She's wiping her tears away when she notices him, "shit," she blinks which causes more tears to fall. Kai reaches for her but she quickly backs up, her back hitting the far wall. "I'm fine," she laughs but it comes out more of a sob. "I'm being silly." Kai steps inside and her voice gets higher, "I'm just jet lagged, I need to go to sleep," she says rapidly. She's pressed up against the wall, avoiding his pressing gaze. "I'm fine, really. You should go back to work, I'm just tired-" 

Kai feels her flinch against his palm as he cups her warm, damp cheek. Her eyes meets his and he feels horrible. 

"I'm such a tool," Kai mutters as he watches another tear slide down his hand.

Bonnie gently places a hand on his forearm then, pushing it down, she shakes her head, "it's not you. I really am just tired-" Kai pins her with a cynical glare then, she flounders for a second before she lets out a heavy sigh, "it's really not you though, it was really presumptuous coming here. You're probably seeing someone anyway and I-"

"I'm not," he swiftly cuts in. Kai blinks as he stares down at her. "I'm not seeing anyone."

She does look suddenly tired as she looks up, holding his gaze. His hands itch at his sides, wanting to hold her or hug her. "Be that as it may, it's obvious you don't want me near you," Kai stares wordlessly, she's right. Self preservation being his default when he thinks he's going to get hurt, apparently she's exactly the same. She shakes her head, "and I'm going to go." Her eyes are glistening as she asks, "is my eyes kinda puffy right now?"

Kai almost laughs, "you look beautiful," she face shutters, "but yeah, your eyes are puffy." Bonnie nods resignedly, dabbing at her eyes. She tightens the straps of her bag as she deviates around him, meaning to leave the alcove. 

He grabs her wrist, pulling her to him. Bonnie groans irritatingly and he ignores her. He places both hands on the top of her arms, keeping her in place, "so I've been up since five, I'm a little slow on the uptake here but has this..." he leans down so they're eye level. "Are you trying to find out if I'm single and interested in pursuing something with you," she looks away, embarrassed. "Cause you're really clumsy at it."

Bonnie indignantly looks back at him and Kai watches her in endearment, she closes her eyes. "Oh my god, kick me while I'm down. You're such an ass," that last sentence nearly made in choke, memories of her taste flaring to the surface. 

"Bonnie," his voice edged with hope, it's probably why she opens her eyes. "What were you trying to say?" She looks torn so Kai helps her along, "what were you trying to say before I cut you off with my bullshit and it was bullshit Bonnie, all of it. I missed you." 

Her lips rock to the side, "really?" Kai just nods as he drops his hands, straightening up. "I'm sorry," she quietly whispers, Kai shrugs. Whatever, she's here now. "Well," she timidly clears her throat, "during that case, you know the one. My case."

Kai nods in amusement, "familiar with it."

He notices a faint smile when she continues. "Well, I was immediately drawn to you and sometimes I felt the feelings were mutual, and then, by faith, we met at the bar and I thought," she shrugs, "'hey, we should definitely have sex so I can purge my attraction to you, have sex and be done with it. That outta do it.'" 

"That's kinda cut throat."

And really hot that Bonnie made up her mind earlier in the night that she was going to have him. Even if he chickened out asking her to come back to his, he would have ended up at hers or she would have invited herself to his. 

He's romantic enough to see it as kismet. 

She ignored his quip. "You weren't as infuriating as I thought and I would end up thinking about you a lot," her voice softer and Kai's heart started speeding up, "that I couldn't enjoy where I was, wherever I went so I thought I would come back here and shoot my shot and if you weren't interested, that would have been totally fine," she points at him, "I know I was just crying but I would have been okay, eventually." She leans against the wall, her hands behind her back. "I've gotten married twice in my twenties, I kinda just let things happen to me like I was passively participating in my own life and divorcing Ed really lit a fire and I choose you if that makes sense." Kai stares, mouth agape, feeling lighter than he's ever felt. She huffs out a shaky breath, "and I totally paid those women." Kai's eyes widened, the sudden change in subject gave him whiplash, "it was when I knew he was cheating on-." 

Kai kissed her fiercely then because he missed her but also to get her to shut up. Bonnie reciprocates immediately, letting out a gratifying sigh as she stands on her tiptoes. He curls his hand around her jaw, his other tight around her waist, keeping her to him.

He pulled back when he was sure he wouldn't be hit with more of her word vomit. "I always thought about you too," he brushed her hair back, his thumb caressing her cheek. She smiled before resting her head against his coat lapels. "And that last bit, you were obviously being very sarcastic cause there's no way you'd tell the opposing party this unless you were kidding around."

Bonnie stilled for a moment before feeling her nod against him. "Yeah, I was totally joking."

He smiled blandly. "Thought so."

She looked up at him, a tad cautiously like after all this he was still going to turn her down. "You're the first person I ever really wanted." 

"Oh Bonnie," he says as he leans down, smiling when Bonnie cranes her neck up. "The feeling has always been mutual."

*

*

"So did you watch the game last night?" Alaric asked a little grudgingly, taking regular chugs of his beer. 

"Sadly, I hate sports." 

"You hate...all sports?" Kai shrugs repentantly at Alaric's deadpan expression. 

Kai takes a giant bite of his lemon square, he chews slowly, thinking over Alaric's insightful question. He gulps, "I've always been adept to the art of ping pong." Alaric quickly makes an excuse to grab some more beer before Kai could elaborate. 

Jo walks into the kitchen, or waddles would be more like it, Alaric gives his sis a quick peck as he passes. "I need to escape," Jo sighs as she tries sits down across from him, Kai makes a move to help but she waves him off. 

"At your own baby shower? How shocking."

Jo sinks into the cushion and sighs happily, "oh I can't see myself getting up for another two hours. This is my favourite place to sit down."

"Guess everyone has to come in here then."

"Looks like it."

"Decided on names yet?"

There's always an excited glint in her eyes every time the topic of baby names comes up. She changes her mind every week though, "okay, how about Hermonie?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "as in Harry Potter?"

Jo nods, "yes and Cressida," She grins, "how cute are they? Hermonie and Cressida. Alaric hates them, says they're a mouth full but I like them."

Kai pretends to mull it over, Alaric apparently hates them. "I think they're wonderful names." 

Her smile widens, "yeah?" Kai nods but her eyes narrow, "you're so full of shit," he pretends to pout as Jo shrugs. "I still like the names though," she says more to herself than him. She looks over at Kai expectantly, "when is Bonnie coming over?"

Kai checks his phone, pretending he didn't check it two minutes ago as he mutters, "not long, ten minutes or so. A dog came in with a broken leg, she texted that she'd be held up."

Bonnie currently owns the old veterinary place she used to work at, it was perfect timing really. The owner was way past his retirement age so when Bonnie offered to take over, offering him a generous sum, he enthusiastically accepted. She's currently in the works on adding an extension.

He looks up and Jo is smirking at him, "what?" 

"Your face," Jo grins, gesturing towards him, "never thought I'd see you all loved up," She settles herself more into her seat, "it looks good on you."

When Kai first told Jo he was seeing Bonnie, her first reaction was one of such incredulity, he was offended.

However when it started to dawn on his sister that he was telling the truth, she was reserved in her scepticism but he still noticed which was fine. Time will tell and it did. Bonnie stuck around, bought a place, brushed up her knowledge in veterinary care and made Kai "disgustingly happy" (Jo's words) so she warmed to Bonnie pretty quick. 

He never introduced any of the few girlfriends he had to his parents so when he introduced Bonnie a month after she came back to town, they knew it was serious. However, when they (mainly Kai) told them how himself and Bonnie met, they grew apprehensive, assuming their relationship was going to fizzle out fast, chalking it up to Kai's usual rashness and starting a relationship with a twice married woman was just another example of that. 

As months passed though, his parents adopted the _whatever will be, will be_ mantra but when his mom made Bonnie a small, decorative pot two months ago Kai knew they got their blessing. Not that he needed their blessing in any way but it was nice all the same.

They're currently on a holistic retreat in Wyoming which pleased Jo when she found out they couldn't make it to her baby shower as she sing-songed to Kai on the phone, "no healing crystals and sharing circles." 

He rips another piece of his lemon square, "thanks sissy."

"Thought you going to die alone."

"Alrighty." He starts to move onto a plate of giant, chocolate chip cookies. 

His phone vibrated, he checked the caller before muttering, "it's work, I'll be back." He left the kitchen to take the call in the hallway, playfully shouldering Liv out of the way when she took to walking in the middle of the hallway. The teenager only rolled her eyes as she stared at her phone, fixing her headphones as she walked upstairs. Extremely moody teenagers is such Parker trait, Luke seems to be the only exception.

He taps accept. "Hey, what's up?"

He moved firms about four months ago, he still specializes in divorce law so it wasn't that much of an overhaul. It was better though, it paid a little more, the firm was farther from his place but closer to Bonnie's, he'd crash at hers most nights. It was also a little awkward, dating Bonnie while working at his old firm so he thought it best to dash.

He was on the phone to his colleague who was trying to see if Kai could take one of his clients off his hands since he was getting overrun, Kai grudgingly obliged. He owed this guy. The doorbell rang and Kai distractedly opened it, taking the phone off his ear and muttering quietly, "the party is in the dining room, first door on your right." He turns away, placing the phone back in his ear.

"Thanks," the voice said brightly.

Kai quickly looks up to see floral patterns of her favourite summer dress. Bonnie is already walking down the hall, towards the kitchen since its routine. Jo loves to bake which has conditioned Bonnie over the past few months to automatically walk to the kitchen, passing all the other rooms. 

Kai instinctively walks after her. Bonnie's already turning around, smirking knowingly when his hand curls over her hip. He wraps his arm around her waist, leaning down, searching for a kiss but she points to his phone. He rolls his eyes, forgetting he was on call. Bonnie kisses him on the cheek before she walks away. He can hear Jo and Bonnie greeting each other as Kai quickly finishes the phone call. 

He walks into the kitchen to see Bonnie's hand on Jo's stomach, "I can't feel the kick," Bonnie pouts.

Kai flops down besides Bonnie, "they're always kicking with me."

"They're kicking at you to go away," Jo casually replies, taking Bonnie's hand to move in another position, she slightly flinches, "yep, try there. That area is always a bitch." 

Bonnie's eyes widened, she grinned a second later. "Yeah, I feel it." She glances at Kai, pleased before she turns back to his sister's stomach, fanning her hands wider. 

The scene does something to him. It catapults him to an image of a pregnant Bonnie, affectionately holding her stomach, smiling up at- and woah...yeah, he swiftly reels back that thought and locks it away for a later time.

He grabs a lemon square. He nudges Bonnie and when he gets her attention, he points to the plate of lemon squares, she shakes her head then tilts it towards the plate of cookies. He grabs one and hands it to her. 

He took a huge bite of his lemon square, "how was your day?" He carefully chewed when Jo and Bonnie sent him a mild look of disgust.

Bonnie shrugged, sitting back, her face a little pinched, "I had to put down an old pot belly pig today, the owner was a little old lady and she was inconsolable. It was awful. I hadn't put down an animal in a while." She reached for a jug of lemonade and poured it into a vacant glass.

Kai blew out a breath, "well, at least that's her food sorted for a week."

Bonnie coughed into her glass and the same time Jo called him an "unfeeling douche bag." Jo looks to the side and rolls her eyes, Kai turns too. Bonnie has her hand over her mouth, shaking as she tries to contain her laughter.

Jo frowns, "it's not even funny." 

That seems to spur Bonnie as she cracks up, hands flailing, Kai eyes the cookie she's holding. "You're right. It's not funny," she hyperventilates each word. Her laughing continues and Kai watches in enamoured amusement. 

"Ugh, you two are made for each other." 

He doesn't externally express how giddy Jo's words make him, instead he follows Bonnie's hand with his head, "we sure are," he declares before picking his moment as he chomps down like a shark, taking a bite of her cookie. 

* * *


End file.
